


KILLERS, or Dead by Cracklight

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Out of Character, Parody, Varying Plot, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Written at 2 in the morning, I thought it'd be funny to write epic fails among other things happening to the killers and survivors. Chapter lengths will vary by what I'm going to do with the current chapter. Expect shenanigans, attempted comedy, possibly smut, and other things.





	KILLERS, or Dead by Cracklight

**_The Entity Presents: KILLERS, Starring..._ **

**_Evan MacMillan as The Trapper_ **

**_Michael Myers as The Shape_ **

**_Anna as The Huntress_ **

**_The Survivors as the prey_ **

_ This chapter sponsored by Bloody Sodie: So good you’ll be DYING for another. _

In The Meat Factory three killers were on the hunt. Trapper, Michael, and Huntress to be exact. They naturally get bored with the same old thing time to time, so they decided this time it’d be a contest. The first one to kill or sacrifice a survivor gets the fourth to themselves. The survivors this round were Dwight, Claudette, Ace, and Jake. While the Entity frowns on it due to shrinking the amount of emotion harvested, the killers agreed to tunnel the first survivor they find. 

“ _ That second kill is mine… _ ” the three thought simultaneously as they were released into the trial area.

It wasn’t long before Huntress spotted Dwight trying to be sneaky staying low to the floor. He got away via trap door in the last trial making the other killers laugh at her failure, which strengthened her drive to kill him. She lobbed a hatchet grazing his shoulder making the man scream like a little bitch leaping to his feet making a run for it. She naturally pursued lobbing a hatchet whenever she had a chance. Just as before he was a slippery survivor who’d become quite accustomed to escaping her over the many trials.

She eventually chased Dwight into a corner and was breathing heavily with rage, ecstatic that she managed to corner him. She wasn’t going to throw a hatchet now: no she had to down him with a single, powerful, bloodthirsty, full strength swing. Her pupils had turned to skulls zeroing in on him. She raised her axe taking a step forward and…  _ SNAP!!! _ The Huntress let out a loud scream of agony allowing Dwight the opportunity to slip away and vault a window. Looking down she’d stepped into one of Trapper’s traps. She swore like a sailor as she knelt down to pry it off. Her rational thinking was blocked by her bloodlust, and so she blamed Trapper for Dwight getting away.

Trapper was a house of fire going after Jake, who was limping hard after being in a trap himself. He’d been after him for a food ten minutes now. He was about to land the final blow when one of his traps smacked him in the face knocking the killer on his back. Sitting up pulling the half-triggered trap from his face he spotted a fuming Huntress.

“What’s the big idea? I almost had him.” he demanded getting to his feet.

“I could ask the same of you, leaving your traps in my path!” Huntress fired back getting in his face.

“You’re just blind if you didn’t see it!” he argued.

It didn’t take long for the two to start brawling while continuing their argument. Meanwhile Michael was after Ace with a leisurely pace. He could hear the two’s infighting and chose to let that lion sleep focusing on the trial. Every palette Ace threw down he blew right through with a single kick. He managed to actually down him before a palette and let out a sigh of satisfaction. Michael lifted him up and the second he turns a stray hatchet struck his head not only making him drop Ace but fall down the killer basement stairs. That made both the Huntress and Trapper freeze. Both very slowly got on their stomachs and peeked down the stairs.

“Shape… you all right buddy…? You can walk that off right…?” Trapper managed to get out of his throat.

The response to his question was the music for Tier 3 going off prompting both to run. Both killers fled as Michael stomped out of the basement with a red light shining from his eyes and a red trail following his knife. In his other hand was the hatchet that struck him. Michael returned the hatchet to sender in Huntress’ spine and ran his knife through Trapper’s chead a few times. The door alarms went off as he tried to compose himself. Claudette got out, Dwight got away, and Jake slipped on by… but Ace decided he was going to be a showoff and hunt for the hatch. Luck seemed to be in his favor as he found it… but before he could jump in Michael grabbed his throat from behind lifting him off his feet.

“Whoa, whoa, Michael, c-come on, we can talk this OUT-!” Ace spoke before Michael rammed his knife into his body brutally thrusting it over and over again spilling Ace’s blood all over the floor.

When Ace was a motionless corpse Michael tossed him aside, blood staining the top of his jumper and his mask. The three of them were called before The Entity. 

“ **You three had a very simple task…** ”

“He (She) started it!” Trapper and Huntress spouted at once causing the room to shake making them press their heads to the floor.

“ **There is no excuse for failure. Both of you will undergo the impalement punishment. I would turn you both to husks for that shameful display had Michael not claimed at least one victim.** ”

“There will be no survivors next time.” Michael stated.

“ **See to it they provide a large amount of emotion as well. I gained literally nothing from that trial…** ”

“ _ The impalement punishment sucks… just because we can’t die doesn’t mean we don’t feel pain… it takes ages to end too... _ ” both Trapper and Huntress thought in unison.


End file.
